Primal Beast
|released = 14.1.0 |rateoffire = 82 |capacity = 10 |attribute = |mobility = 50 |cost = 1450 |level_required = 42 |theme = Prehistoric/Monster Themed}} The Primal Beast is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 14.1.0 update. Appearance It appears to have a beast head on the front that shoots fireballs. It has two horns on top of the head, and the rest of the weapon is a large box covered with what looks like bones made of metal. There is a grey/black handgrip on the very back of the weapon. The barrel and cartridge are both yellow. Strategy It has good damage, an amazing rate of fire, above-average capacity, but low mobility. Tips * If used properly, this has the capability to outperform other, more powerful Heavy weapons like Deadly Beat, Manga Gun or even Eye of Ra, thanks to the high rate of fire and Burning attribute. * Since it has Rockets, be aware that the resulting projectile will travel in a straight line. ** Time your shots and aim well. * Even though the capacity is above average (for a Heavy weapon), the fire rate is also quite high. ** On the flip side, you can easily run out of ammo in no time. Once made a kill, reload. * This weapon works best at short to medium range. * Against weapons like Invader or Exterminator, strafe while using this weapon to minimize the damage received. * This weapon is also great for rocket jumping, as you take no damage and can also be used to dish out damage. Counters * Attack the user from long range. * Ambush the user from behind. * Use a Singular Grenade or Sticky Candy to immobilize him/her and then attack using a potential one-shot weapon. * Unlike the other legendary gem weapons, it deals a minuscule amount of damage even after the buff. ** Take this to your advantage to decrease its DPS even further by using Reflector (Gadget), Love Spell or even use Leader‘s Drum to increase your DPS against the users. * It is considered as rockets, Barrier Rifle can destroy its projectiles if you land the shots correctly. ** Though this will not protect yourself if he/she rockets jump and backstab. * If he/she is using the conjunction of this and Guardian, you can use Reflector to greatly punish the user while dealing damages to him/her. Recommended Maps * Fort Siege * Alien Planet * Walking Fortresses * Mining Camp Equipment Setups * Bring a good Sniper, since this weapon would most likely only be used in tight situations or for finishing opponents off. * Also bring a good Primary or Backup weapon to use such as Secret Forces Rifle, Invader or Champion Mercenary if you have to reload this weapon mid-battle. * A Singular Grenade can suck your opponents in and rain down your shots. Trivia * This is one of the four Prehistoric themed weapons to be added into the game, the others being Prehistoric Shotgun, Bone Crusher, and Bone Sniper Rifle. * If shot at your flying pet, a Smile Mine, or another Primal Beast Bullet, it will Bounce. * This weapon has exact same animation as Alligator. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Burning Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Themed Category:Super Chest Category:Event Chest Category:Legendary Category:Trader's Van